ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 11
Chapter 11: Making a Team Bailey, Rob Lucci, Sir Jack Dapper, and Esdeath walked into the Admin Tower after Esdeath stabled her dragon. As soon as they walked inside, Dapper was wowed by what he saw, gasping. The interior of the Admin Tower was much larger than it appeared to be on the outside, much like the TARDIS. "It's so huge!", he shouted. "Indeed, it's a lot bigger than I thought it was.", Esdeath said. "So where's the man behind the mask?" "Braden's on the upper story, where the apartments are.", Bailey said. Bailey pointed to the wall. There was an elevator shaft. "Wait, I thought there was a staircase?", Esdeath asked. "There was...", Bailey said, "...until Dr. Stylish attacked the Admin Tower. The staircase was destroyed, and until it's fixed we're using that elevator." "Ugh, fine.", Esdeath said. The four walked into the elevator. The elevator slowly went up. "You're kidding me.", Dapper said. "Yeah, that drives me nuts.", Bailey said. "It's, like, the world's slowest elevator." Chapter 11: Making a Team The door opened. The four were on the second floor. Normally, the only people allowed on the second floor of the Admin Tower were the admins, their significant others, Gerardo and Manuel, Shinji Nobuyuki, and some "special exceptions." However, for a special occasion such as this, the second floor of the Admin Tower was filled with people; Nancy Lee of the AAA News Network, Brandon and Kanu, Grimmjow and Harribel, Adriel and Lala, Gerardo, Yuno Gasai, Lubbock and Sheele of Night Raid, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Hanzo, Alucard, Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Sango and Kirara, Madoka Kaname, and Killua Zoldyck. Everyone looked to see Bailey, Lucci, Dapper, and Esdeath exiting the elevator. "You!", Sheele shouted. "You put Mine in the hospital!" Sheele ran towards Esdeath with her Imperial Arms, Cutter of Creation: Extase, pointed towards Esdeath. However, Bailey unsheathed his Zanpakutō and crossed swords with Sheele. "Calm down, Purple People Eater!", Dapper shouted. "Ice Queen's with us!" "That's bullshit!", Sheele shouted. "She's tricking you!" "No, she's not.", Brandon said. "Haven't you been reading this shit?" "What?", a confused Sheele asked. "It's only a temporary alliance.", Esdeath said. "Until Tatsumi knows vengeance, I will not rest until his killer has died by my hands." "You mean you don't know?", Lubbock asked. "It was that guy in the purple church robes." Esdeath was shocked. The man holding Roman Artillery: Pumpkin was Tatsumi's killer. "How did I not figure that out?!", Esdeath asked. "Of course the one wielding the stolen Imperial Arms would have killed Tatsumi! I'm so stupid!" "Purple church robes?", Alucard asked. "That sounds like Kirei Kotomine." "Who?", a confused Lubbock and Sheele asked simultaneously. "The head of the Holy Church.", Alucard said. "He sent a group of soldiers to kill me..." Alucard pulled his signature weapon, the Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto, from his overcoat. "...but, unfortunately, they were no match for me.", Alucard finished. "So you just killed them?", Yoruichi asked. "Not killed.", Alucard said. "Slaughtered. I cut them down like dogs." "If we've arrived at a pause in the idiocy...", Esdeath said, "...I'd like to know where Braden is." "Braden?", Makoto asked, entering the room. "He's talking to the Soviet Premier right now." "Putin?", Esdeath asked. "Why?" "You guys caused quite a stir in Russia.", Makoto said. "And let me tell you, Putin's not happy." "I went on vacation there and tried the vodka.", Adriel said. "Did you have any good experiences?", Gerardo asked. "I mentioned the vodka.", Adriel said. "Oh, my God.", Gerardo said. "How many snow angels did you bang?" "I lost count after the third bottle of vodka.", Adriel said. "You're going to Snowman Hell.", Brandon said. "Who is?", a voice asked. Everyone turned. Braden was standing in the hall. "At last, it's you!", Speed-o'-Sound Sonic said. "I came here looking to join your Wave-combating team." "Speaking of teams, have Dapper and Shawn come back?", Braden asked. "Dapper and Shawn?", Makoto asked. "It's just Bailey, Lucci, Esdeath, and some old-timer." "Why, you little--!", Dapper shouted. "Esdeath? Old-timer?", Braden asked. "What the hell's going on here?!" "Eric Shawn is dead.", Lucci said. "He was killed attempting to escape from the Red Army." "Red Army?", Gerardo asked. "Oh, shit! Manny, get in the bunker! Red Dawn is happening!" "Eric Shawn... dead?!", Braden asked. "Putin didn't say anything about it." "That's because he died less than ten minutes ago.", Esdeath said. "But, moving forward, I am here to establish a temporary alliance with the American Anime Association." "Perfect.", Braden said. "We just received intel of a Dust shipment coming in from Vale on June 2. It's likely that the White Fang will try to steal it, since it's being delivered by the Schnee Dust Company." "Any idea where?", Hanzo asked. "Most likely the warehouse by the port.", Braden said. "Nice and abandoned.", Brandon said. "Ripe for evil activity." "Brandon, shut up.", Braden said. "We still have a week or so until the shipment arrives, so you might want to take this time to set up some sort of trap or something." "Question...", Apacci asked, "...what does this have to do with fighting Wave's group?" "Consider this... "initiation".", Braden said. "Wave's team has some of the world's deadliest criminals; we can't allow just anyone. I'm not THAT desperate." Braden grabbed a packet of papers from a pocket in his suit, smacking them against Bailey's chest. "That's some info about any and all attacks orchestrated by the White Fang.", Braden said. "This list is up-to-date; it even has last week's protest that they attacked and turned into a battlefield." "And this is...?", Bailey asked as he unfolded the packet. "Research.", Braden said. "How the White Fang prefers to carry out its attacks." "So I guess we'll go then...", Bailey said. "I'm going with you.", Braden said. "I've let too many people die when I wasn't there to protect them. Marron, Miroku, and now Eric Shawn. I can't leave you guys unprotected, especially if "the big guy" shows up." "I seem to recall a Civil War starting from thinking like that.", Gerardo said. "This is no time for that, Gerardo.", Braden said. "We'd better get to work. Brandon, while I'm gone, you're in charge." "Fantastic!", Brandon said, lifting two buckets of paint. "Gerardo, you and Manuel are gonna help me repaint the Admin Tower black, red, and white!" "Do that and I will literally murder you.", Braden said. "If you applied to help us fight Wave, follow me." As Bailey and Lucci exited the elevator (Dapper and Esdeath stayed), the applicants all entered. "Now, applicants, I run a very tight ship.", Braden said. The elevator door closed. To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff